In a microdisplay system, a modulated light output from an imager is projected by a projection lens system onto a screen to form a viewable image. Projection lens systems for existing microdisplay systems typically comprise eleven to thirteen lens elements. To produce a viewable image, the projection lens system must provide a relatively high performance. The number and quality of lens elements necessary to meet the performance requirements can result in high costs for the lens system. Also, existing projection lens systems are typically custom designed for a specific application, causing high design costs and limiting flexibility in the lens system.